Metal Gear Hydro
by solidjack24
Summary: The first of a trilogy. Finished. Solid snake and newly appointed Hydro must infiltrate a military base in the Sahara to destroy a new metal gear. please read and review. i need to know whether it is good or not.
1. Granda miltary compound

METAL GEAR HYDRO  
  
FOX-HOUND intelligence has gathered information that a new type of Metal Gear is being produced by a terrorist group called NRAIN. FOX-HOUND organizes a military operation led by Frank Scott to destroy the Metal Gear weapon chip and a new type of nuclear warhead being produced at an ex- military compound in the Sahara called Granda. The 2 operatives chosen to go, Solid Snake and newly appointed Hydro are also given two more objectives: rescue all hostages and find out where the Metal Gear is being stored.  
  
Solid Snake is the first person into Granda, using the facilities hidden drainage system. He reports that they are 7 members of NRAIN: Revolver Ocelot - Assistant head of NRAIN. One of his hands is Liquid. The Bull - Brazilian. Well built, strong and powerful. Daisy - Expert American sniper. Gun - Russian brother of Ocelot. Prefers to use rapid fire weapons than revolvers. Experienced and an expert. Nitro - Heavy weapons and TNT expert. Canadian. The professor. English. Leader of Metal Gear chip productions. Hydro knows him because they both were in the SAS.  
  
The seventh is the mysterious leader whom Solid hasn't found out about yet. Snake also reports that they have hired a private army led by Oxygen and Mercury - brothers.  
  
2 hours after Solid's infiltration, Hydro enters using the same method. After finding a gun, Hydro proceeds into the entrance complex. He finds out a code to open the door into the main complex. He hears two guards talking about a "Cobra". After proceeding further, he meets The Bull. They fight and The Bull is defeated. He tells Hydro he has no chance of defeating NRAIN than escapes. Hydro continues heading towards the prison complex where Solid is waiting. Hydro then overhears Oxygen and Mercury yelling at each other. Oxygen thinks his troops are being treated unfairly. Mercury disagrees and wants to send a squad to hunt the intruder down. Oxygen refuses. After they leave, Hydro contacts Snake. He reports that all the hostages have been killed and "Cobra" is NRAIN's leader. Hydro must now head across a courtyard protected by Daisy snipering to get into the prison. Half-way across Gun appears and daisy is called away. Gun and Hydro fight. It ends in a fierce tie but Solid kills Gun by snipering from the prison. Hydro takes a key card which opens the prison door and enters before the guards are alerted.  
  
More very soon. Hope you enjoy it. 


	2. Going furthur

Chapter 2  
  
Hydro heads for the top floor of the prison. Halfway there he sees the cells of the dead hostages. Ocelot then calls Hydro on co-dec and vows revenge. When he reaches the top floor, Hydro meets Solid. After killing off some guards, they meet Ocelot. They fight and Ocelot runs before he is killed. Solid runs off chasing him.  
  
Hydro heads up to the roof off the prison. Mercury and a helicopter stand waiting for him. Mercury is arguing with Oxygen on the phone. Mercury hangs up on his brother, goes into the helicopter and fights Hydro. Hydro uses his stinger to destroy the helicopter. Mercury jumps out of it before it crashes. He tells Hydro that only in a couple of months the world will be controlled by NRAIN and Mercury will be standing behind them. He runs off dropping a disk. Hydro picks it up and keeps it.  
  
After getting out of the prison, Hydro heads to the chip producing unit. Their he meets Oxygen and Daisy. Oxygen orders Hydro to hand over his weapons or he will be killed. When he refuses, Daisy pulls a gun at Hydro. An explosion behind them distracts them. Hydro pulls out a gun, shoots them both and runs. Oxygen was wearing body armour and so isn't hurt. Daisy wasn't and was hit in the heart. She dies. Oxygen receives a co-dec message from Solid. He tells Oxygen to leave NRAIN's side otherwise he will be killed. Oxygen doesn't believe him and ignores him.  
  
As Hydro progresses, he receives a call from Solid snake. He tells Hydro that NRAIN's leader is called Cobra and they are ready to ship the chip and the warhead over to Metal Gear. The explosion was Solid blowing up a computer room with some key files in it. Progressing further, Hydro finds another computer room where a ninja soldier awaits him. They fight and the ninja is killed. Hydro uses a computer to access the disk but they is too much security to unlock it. He leaves and continues until he reaches a research lab. He meets The Professor there. The professor is a wimp and tries to run but Hydro shoots him in the leg. He is about to kill him when Nitro appears. Nitro tells him that he (hydro) has failed because the chip has already been sent to the holding base and they have more than one warhead. They fight (Nitro uses grenades to try and hurt Hydro) until Nitro is defeated. Nitro then tells Hydro that in 5 minutes Granda will be flattened by C4 explosives. Hydro runs to escape and also tells Solid who is nearby.  
  
When they are safe and outside the facility, the base is destroyed. They see that NRAIN is escaping in a big plane and six or seven other helicopters. They are bout to get into a helicopter left over when someone appears from behind it. He walks in front of it with a gun pointing at a surviving female hostage. It is Cobra. Cobra tells them that they cant do anything from preventing them to launch the weapon. He also tells them that he is another clone of Big Boss. A fourth snake brother. He was meant to be good like Solid Snake but it went wrong and he was forgotten about. Solid doesn't believe him. Cobra then paralyses Solid and fights Hydro. Hydro must try to hurt Cobra without hurting the hostage. Cobra escapes with the hostage and Hydro and Solid are left in the desert alone.  
  
I hope you are enjoying this. The next chapter should be up by the weekend. 


	3. Sent to Antartica

Chapter 3  
  
We see 3 Apache helicopters heading towards Antarctica. A co-dec conversation between Frank Scott and hydro occurs. It is just 20 hours since Granda was destroyed. FOX-HOUND has managed to hack into the disk Hydro got and found out from it that the holding facility for Metal Gear was in Antarctica. US President Williams has sent a 10 member squad of Delta Force to help Solid and hydro. The squad lands 2 miles south of the holding base. As they progress towards the base, Hydro gets a message from Cobra saying he knows they are coming and they will be killed. Hydro is about to warn them when an armour-enforced tank driven by Mercury. It shoots several times killing the Delta Force team. When the tank goes, Hydro and solid get up (Hydro wounded), discover that the team is dead and continue. The place is poorly guarded because they weren't expecting anyone to find the base. Solid and Hydro enter through the vehicle depot and decide to split up. The base is split into 3 - East block, West block and the underground block. Solid takes east whilst hydro takes west.  
  
The complex is alerted that 2 special trained agents have broken in. Hydro enters the west block and heads to the 1st floor, scientific processing. After killing all guards in the area, Hydro proceeds to the 2nd floor, scientific research. Hydro enters a large room and sees the professor behind bullet-proof glass. They talk about their SAS days. The Professor tells of one incident when Hydro nearly killed him because The Professor beat him in a poker game. He then presses a button and an android comes up from behind him. It is his new creation. They fight and the android is destroyed, taking the glass with it. The Professor escapes.  
  
Hydro continues to the top floor - communications. He contacts Snake who is now underground. They are 20 more floors below them. He is currently following Oxygen and Mercury who are heading towards a "storage depot". Snake thinks that this is where the Metal gear is being held.  
  
Hydro searches the 3rd floor until he finds the elevator. Hydro heads towards b1. When he reaches it, he notices they is a lot more security. They are many guards and to open most doors you need a key card. After killing several guards, Hydro finds a key card and progresses to b2. he is contacted by Snake who is currently fighting Oxygen and Mercury. Hydro rushes to them but thinks he's too late when he sees Oxygen and Mercury alone. Outraged Hydro bursts out and fights the two brothers who are both heavily armed. The battle is long but Hydro wins. Oxygen is weak and can't get up. Mercury does and points his gun at Hydro. Hydro dives and shoots him in the head. He falls down dead. Oxygen tells Hydro that Snake isn't dead, he has been captured. He also vows revenge on Hydro. Hydro leaves and heads for b3 before Oxygen can do anything.  
  
A cut scene shows Snake tied up with The Bull, Ocelot and Cobra standing in front of him. Cobra once again states that he is his brother but Snake refuses to believe him. He tells Solid he was designed to be a perfect replica of Big Boss but the experiment failed and like Solidus, was as good as forgotten. Ocelot loses himself and turns to Liquid - walks up to Snake and starts strangling him. The Bull pulls him back and returns back to Ocelot. Cobra then orders The bull to go and seek out Hydro and kill him. Ocelot goes with him. Cobra walks up to Snake and whispers in his ear that he will be punished for telling some secrets to Oxygen. He also tells Solid that he will get revenge on him for a more personal matter. He punches Snake in the stomach and then leaves him tied up in his cell.  
  
Will snake and Hydro survive? Find out in the fourth chapter coming soon. 


	4. Going down

Chapter 4  
  
Hydro, now in b3, is contacted by Frank Scott and Mei Ling. They tell him that they have lost contact with Snake. They also tell him not to be seen at all on this level as too many guards will be alerted. Hydro progresses until he reaches the elevator - which is voice activated. Hydro finds a guard, forces him to the elevator and then makes him speak the password into it. Hydro kills him and progresses to b10. After searching for an elevator, Hydro finds Snake, battered and chained up in a room. Hydro uses C4 to get into the cell. A weak Solid tells him that the key to release his chains is locked in an electric powered safe on this floor. Hydro finds it and uses his Nikita to go through a vent blowing up the safe circuit board which releases the lock. Hydro gets the key. On his return, Snake is still there but The Bull is with him. He shoots Snake with a poison and tells Hydro that he only has 3 minutes to live. They fight in the room and the corridor and The Bull is defeated. Hydro takes the antidote and gives it to Snake.  
  
Snake and Hydro approach The Bull. With his last gasp of life, he tells them his story.  
  
iWhen he was young, he grew up in the slums of Rio de Janeiro. A mafia thug killed his father and then took his rest of his family as slaves. When he was twelve, he and his sister stole on board a ship to escape from him. The ship ended up in Spain and he lived there with his sister for ten years. This is where he got his nickname "The bull" because of his strength. When they returned to Brazil, the rest of his family had been killed. The Bull seeked the thug out but he had fled the country. Instead he killed 40 other innocent people, including women and children. 2 years later, the thug returned to brazil and killed The Bull's sister. The thug's name was Solidus. It was then that he joined NRAIN. It was in its early stages and Solidus was a member. He planned to kill both Solidus and his brother Cobra to gain revenge but Solidus left to join Sons of Liberty soon after. But Cobra was different to Solidus, he didn't kill for sport and made trust with The Bull. /i He then dies and Snake finally knows and Cobra is his brother.  
  
Snake is still weak and decides to hide until he is stronger. He gives Hydro a key card which would take him to the 20th floor. He also tells Hydro to contact him when he has found oxygen. Hydro enters the lift but it breaks down when he is on the 16th floor. The layout of this floor is different to the rest. It hasn't finished being painted and it is quite filthy. Hydro searches the floor until he finds Oxygen with the dead Mercury. Oxygen turns around and points his gun at him. Hydro hides behind a corner and tells him to speak through co-dec. He does. Snake enters the conversation and once again tells him that he will be killed by Cobra. Snake says that he overheard a conversation between Cobra and Ocelot that everyone in oxygen's army will be killed to make sure that no one finds out their plans. Oxygen still don't believe him, throws a smoke grenade and then runs off. When the smoke clears, Hydro runs after him, finds some stairs and goes down to the 17th floor. Oxygen can't be seen. As Hydro looks around, they are camera's with gas canisters on them. He can't be seen. He manages to get to the elevator and heads down to the 20th floor. He thinks it's nearly over. He's wrong.  
  
2 more chapters to go. Chapter 5 coming soon. Please review. 


	5. The 20th floor

Chapter 5  
  
The 20th floor is a place big enough to hold a Metal Gear. But it isn't their. Hydro is standing on a raised platform that circles the top of the floor. In the middle of it is a pillar which goes from the floor to the ceiling. It is a huge drop from the balcony to the bottom. At the back is a freight elevator. If the Metal Gear was once stored here, it would have been easy to get it out.  
  
Hydro is about to contact Snake when Cobra calls him from behind. Oxygen and The Professor are with him, together with the same hostage from Granda. Cobra threatens to kill her if he doesn't do what he says. Hydro agrees. Cobra tells him to send a message to Frank Scott. Either hand over $20 billion in three hours or a nuclear missile will be launched in a location other than the U.S. The U.S. would then be framed for the attack and a nuclear war would start. Hydro tells Scott and then asks Cobra where the Metal Gear is. Cobra tells him it is on the surface ready to be launch the missile. Ocelot, with ten other men comes up from behind Hydro. Cobra tells him his times nearly up and soon everyone will know about his wonderful creation, Metal Gear N. NRAIN doesn't want the money. It's just a cover up. The missile will be launched anyway. Ocelot forces Hydro down onto his knees.  
  
The Professor then tells of the Metal Gear. After being sacked from the SAS after illegal arms sales, a person was sent to kill him because he knew top secret information about a corrupt Prime Minister. The Professor managed to escape from the assassin and decided to get revenge on the British government. He published the details and the Prime Minister was imprisoned. The Professor fled to Russia where he met Revolver Ocelot and Gun. Soon after he joined NRAIN and began work on his greatest design, Metal Gear N. Two years later, it was finished, NRAIN approved and it began to be built in the base you are in now.  
  
Hydro was still on his knees as The Professor continued. He was still angry with how the SAS tried to kill him and so decided to use one of their most secret information. The missile that will be launched isn't nuclear. It's biological. Inside is a Genetically Modified virus called Naurainaus. NRAIN for short. The SAS had discovered it in a laboratory in an undisclosed country. The Professor had been working on it before he had been kicked out. Before he left, he took a sample of it. It is impossible to cure as when a person is infected, they die within days. The virus attacks the brain. The missile is also destructive. After the main impact, several hundred cluster bombs are released and are spread up to 100 miles in each direction. Within a day, a reasonable sized country would be 100% affected by NRAIN.  
  
Cobra then gets a handgun out and points it at Oxygen. He tells him that he should have listened to Snake. He is about to shoot him when someone shoots The professor in the back. Using it as a distraction, Hydro gets his SOCUM out, turns round and shoots Ocelot in the leg. He also shoots several of the guards. Oxygen also breaks free, hits Cobra to the ground and then runs for it out of the room. The mysterious sniper kills the rest of the guards. In all of the confusion, Hydro had been shot in the leg.  
  
After the smoke from the guns had cleared, Hydro, now on the floor, looks around him. Cobra is unconscious whereas the hostage is hiding in a ball. Hydro looks up and sees Snake with a PSG1. Hydro nods in appreciation. Cobra wakes up. Ocelot screams in pain. Cobra tells him that the mission was planned from the start. The disk was easy to hack into because he wanted Snake to be come and be killed for revenge. Daisy was carrying Cobra's baby. He orders to hostage to run off and she does. Cobra tells him that now both of them will die. A noise comes from below. Nitro is down there. He orders Hydro to come down or he will destroy the complex like he did in Granda. Hydro uses a ration and then jumps down. He sees that a bomb is placed on the pillar. Nitro states that if the bomb goes off, the whole facility will fall on top of them. He then sets a 5 minute timer and tells Hydro that they will fight until the 5 minutes are up. If Nitro isn't dead, he will destroy the complex after escaping killing everybody inside it. Nitro is a strong fighter and Hydro has to use grenades to harm him. When Nitro is growing weak, he uses a stun grenade to stun Hydro and then runs. When Hydro regains consciousness, the bomb goes off and the building collapses. Darkness. 


	6. Metal Gear N

Chapter 6  
  
Frank Scott is calling Hydro and Snake on the co-dec. they is great fear that everyone has been killed by the blast including the terrorists. President Williams informs Scott to call off the mission. They are dead but it was a success. Scott is about to give up when Hydro finally contacts him. He tells him that the explosion wasn't big enough to destroy the whole base and only some of the floors have collapsed on top of him. They is some room for movement. Scott tells him to assume that everyone in the facility (including Snake) are dead. Hydro's mission now is to find the emergency staircase which will take him to the surface. Then he must destroy Metal Gear N and wait for evacuation. Using thermal goggles, Hydro manages to crawl and find the staircase. He uses C4 to blow through some locked doors and then heads to the surface.  
  
When he gets to the top, he finally sees Metal Gear N. it is a huge monster tank standing on two feet. It is the biggest Metal Gear he has ever seen. It has two arms. The left is for balance, the right contains the weapons - lasers, missiles, machine guns and cluster bombs. On N's back is a missile turret with an NRAIN missile in it ready for launch. It is bleeping. It will go off soon.  
  
Hydro turns round and sees Nitro. He tells him that he was stunned for a long time and some people were able to get out. Oxygen's entire army was killed plus Snake and Oxygen himself. The fact that Hydro lived through it was a miracle. Hydro hears movement and turns round. Metal Gear N has started to move. He quickly turns back and Nitro is gone. He is about to call Frank Scott when Cobra's voice comes from Metal Gear. He tells him not to trust anyone because they is a spy in FOX-HOUND. He tells Hydro that he wanted Snake to be the first one killed by this machine but hydro will do. He fires a missile but Hydro dodges it. Cobra says he will get revenge on what Snake did to him. Hydro asks. Daisy was carrying Cobra's baby. Snake killed both of his loved ones but now he is dead and so soon will be Hydro. Hydro gets his stinger out and starts to fight the Metal Gear. After a long and painful fight, the monster is nearly defeated. Nitro comes up from behind Hydro and forces him to the floor. He is about to shoot Hydro when someone shoots Nitro several times with a machine gun. Nitro falls back, alive but unconscious.  
  
Hydro gets up and turns round. He sees that it was oxygen. Cobra's voice comes out of the now smoking Metal Gear. He tells them that he might have made it immobile but Metal gear is still capable of launching the missile. A bleeping noise starts and a women's voice says "4 minutes to launch". Hydro uses his Nikita to get into the Metal Gear and then destroys the control panel. A huge explosion follows and when the smoke has cleared, Metal gear is destroyed on the floor.  
  
Hydro starts to walk towards the destroyed battle tank, Oxygen behind him. They start to clear the rubble when the women's voice says "weapon disarmed". Glad that its over, Hydro contacts Scott and tells him to send a helicopter. They start heading towards the coast when ocelot's voice comes from behind him. He shoots Oxygen in the leg. He tells Hydro that it isn't over and soon NRAIN will be powerful. He then runs off before Hydro can do anything. Nitro has also disappeared. He is about to treat Oxygen when he hears rustling from the rubble. He turns round and Cobra crawls out of it. He repeats the message of Ocelot and pulls a pistol out at Hydro. Hydro does likewise. They fight and Cobra is defeated and falls to the floor. A helicopter noise approaches. Hydro heads towards Cobra to finish him off. The helicopter lands behind Cobra. Ocelot, Nitro and the hostage are in it. Cobra says that he will see him soon, goes into the helicopter flies off.  
  
Hydro runs over to Oxygen, picks him up and treats him. They start walking towards the coast and Hydro apologises for killing Mercury. Oxygen accepts saying he would have done the same thing. As they hear the helicopter approaching Snake appears from behind him. He managed to get out in time. When the helicopter lands, Scott comes out of it and shakes Hydro's hand. Hydro tells him "mission completed".  
  
END  
AFTER THE CREDITS HAVE FINISHED - CO-DEC CONVERSATION.  
  
Ocelot - are you there  
  
??? - Yeah did all of you survive?  
  
Ocelot - no, only four of us remain.  
  
??? - What about the Metal Gear?  
  
Ocelot - destroyed! What about Rain?  
  
??? - Ready. Have you found the location?  
  
Ocelot - Yes! Saviour is being stored at Location 12.  
  
??? - Los Angeles. Just what we thought.  
  
Ocelot - see you in two months......Andrew.  
  
Andrew - Ok. Over and out  
  
If you enjoyed this and want to see what happens next, Metal Gear Hydro 2: crisis in LA will be coming soon. 


End file.
